The Jayfeather Show
by Awesomeness of coolness
Summary: Join Jayfeather and Lionblaze as they say how stupid other cats are on the Jayfeather Show! (Also written by 2WhiteShadow)
1. Introduction

"I'm bored." Jayfeather said,being bored.

"Well," said Lionblaze,while playing his video games,"why don't you have your own show?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes at his brother. _What a stupid idea._ He thought,annoyed, he could never have his own show,that would be idiotic! And yet,maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea. _If I had my own show I could say how stupid cats are,and they wouldn't care because they'd think I'm acting!_

Jayfeather turned towards his brother,smiling evilly,"Yes, I think that's a great idea." he said.

Lionblaze jumped off of the couch he was sitting on and said,"Cool,I can be your co-host!"

"What?!" yelled Jayfeather, _He must of just been using this as an excuse to be on TV!_

"Yep! We can call it Lionblaze's Awesome Show:Where Lionblaze is Awesome!" Lionblaze said enthusiastically.

"Well,that's just stupid!" said a very annoyed Jayfeather. _What kind of a name is that?!_

"Nope! It's awesome!"

"Just shut up."

Lionblaze stopped talking,for once,which made Jayfeather smile. _Finally he listens to me!_ Sadly,the silence didn't last long because only 2 seconds later,Lionblaze began to speak again,"Or maybe it should be called Lionblaze's Show of Awesomeness! What do you think,Jay?"

"I think you're idiotic." Jayfeather said.

"I know you do."

"But,really it should be called The Jayfeather Show. It is _my_ show,after all."

Lionblaze thought about this for a moment,"Oh,fine. It can be your show."

"Good." Jayfeather nodded in approval, "Now let's go to Firestar's Film Studio and record the first episode."

So together they set off to make their own show.

* * *

The two toms came upon a huge round building with a huge picture of Firestar in the front,and above that picture there were giant glittering gold letters that read 'Firestar's Film Studio:Firestar Approved'.

"I can't believe it,I'm going to be on TV!" Lionblaze squealed,very excited that his dreams of being on TV were finally coming true.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes,again,"Just remember it's _my_ show."

Lionblaze waved him off,"Yeah,yeah,whatever. I'm gonna be on TV! I'll be totally famous!"

"Whatever. . ." Jayfeather grumbled. _Honestly,he's acting like a she-kit!_

As they entered the studio,a certain flame colored tom came running towards them.

"Lionblaze! Jayfeather! What are you two doing here?!" Firestar asked,surprised that he finally had cats visit his studio.

"Well. . ." Jayfeather began.

Lionblaze pushed past him. "We're gonna be on TV!"

"Yeah,what he said." Jayfeather mumbled.

"Really?! That's awesome!" said Firestar,his eyes lighting up,this could be his chance to be a famous director!

"Yeah!" said Lionblaze,"And we need to record it in your studio!"

"Cool,but, what's your show about?" asked Firestar.

This question made Jayfeather and Lionblaze confused,they hadn't thought about that.

"Well,uh, we. . ." Lionblaze began.

"We don't know." Jayfeather finished.

Firestar glared at them,"Fine,I'll just come up with it myself. And you two better be ready tomorrow morning to do your show."

"Okay!" Lionblaze said.

"Whatever." grumbled Jayfeather.

And then they sat for a moment in awkward silence.

"Actually," said Jayfeather "I know exactly what it'll be about."


	2. Episode 1: Tigerstar

"Welcome to the first episode of-" Jayfeather began unenthusiastically.

Lionblaze cut him off, "The Totally Awesome Lionblaze Show!" he said,jumping in front of the camera.

Jayfeather shoved him forcefully out of the way.

"No! You idiotic idiot! It's The Jayfeather Show!"

Lionblaze scratched his head,confused,"Oh,yeah," he said, "I forgot."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes,"Well,now you remember,so please just let me host the show!"

"Fine." Lionblaze grumbled,"So,what will we be talking about today?"

"How idiotic and stupid Tigerstar is." Jayfeather replied matter-of-factly.

"What?! Why would we do that?"

"Because," said Jayfeather,"this show is where we talk about how stupid other cats are."

Lionblaze thought for a moment then nodded,"Okay,that makes sense. So how stupid is Tigerstar?"

"Oh,he's one of the stupidest villains out there. He believes that all kittypets and half-Clan cats should die."

Lionblaze was shocked at this,"But I'm part kittypet _and_ a half-Clan cat. So he wants me to die?! But I'm too awesome!"

"Yes, and not only that. I heard that Tigerstar loves to watch My Little Pony."

Then suddenly Tigerstar came out of nowhere and said,"Yes,and my favorite character is Fluttershy!"

Lionblaze laughed at him,"How embarrassing!"

"And why is that embarrassing?" asked Tigerstar.

"Probably because we're on live TV." Jayfeather said.

"Oh." Tigerstar said and randomly dissappeared.

 _How does he do that?_ Jayfeather wondered.

"Anyway," said Jayfeather, "Tigerstar is so stupid he thinks that pink is a color!"

"But,Jayfeather," Lionblaze mewed awkwardly,"pink is a color."

Jayfeather was confused,"It is?"

"Yep."

"WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I'M BLIND!" Jayfeather yelled and leaped off the stage.

"Wow,Jayfeather really doesn't like to be wrong about things." said Lionblaze.

As Jayfeather left, Lionblaze realized that this was his chance to takeover the show.

Lionblaze looked at the camera and waved,"Welcome to the Lionblaze is Awesome Show! Where we talk about my awesomeness!"

"No." said Yellowfang,the camera-cat, as she turned off the camera


	3. Episode 2: Graystripe

"Welcome to the Jayfeather Show: Episode 2-The Stupidity of Graystripe." Jayfeather said seriously.

"And how is Graystripe stupid?" asked Lionblaze,obviously thinking that Graystripe wasn't stupid.

"He's stupid because he thinks he's awesome." Jayfeather replied simply.

Lionblaze was obviously offended by that,"But I think I'm awesome and I'm not stupid."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes,"Yes,you are,you really are."

"Whatever,I'm still awesome." said Lionblaze.

"Anyways,Graystripe is also stupid because he had a mate from another Clan. That's against the Warrior Code!"

"Pfft, no-one follows the Warrior Code anymore." said Lionblaze while putting on cool sunglasses.

"Right,just don't let Hollyleaf hear that."

"So,is Graystripe stupid for any other reason?" asked Lionblaze.

"Oh, there are lots of other reasons for his stupidity."

"Like?"

"How much he loves waffles. He even has a waffle collection!"

Lionblaze's eyes lit up,"Actually that sounds really cool! I would love to see that!"

"What?" said Jayfeather, not understanding why anyone would want to see a waffle collection.

"I'm gonna call Graystripe right now!" Lionblaze said while pulling out his bright red cellphone.

Lionblaze dialed Graystripe's number and put the phone to his ear,"Yeah,Graystripe, I heard you have a waffle collection. . ."

Jayfeather facepawed,"What am I doing with my life?"

"I don't know,idiot." said Yellowfang from behind the camera.

"Ugh,just turn off the camera." said Jayfeather.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes and clicked off the camera.


	4. Episode 3: Brambleclaw

Jayfeather and Lionblaze were in the middle of a conversation when the camera turned on,they didn't even notice it was there.

"And Graystripe also has a giant waffle bouncy house!" said Lionblaze, streching his arms wide to show the size of it.

"Whatever." Jayfeather said,Lionblaze had been telling him all about Graystripe's waffle collection for 4 hours,and Jayfeather was getting really annoyed.

"And now I'm an official member of the Waffle Fanclub!" Lionblaze announced proudly.

"The what?"

"The Waffle Fanclub. You know-me,Graystripe,Blackstar,and Cloudtail."

"Well,that's idiotic." Jayfeather thought that having a fanclub for waffles was one of the stupidest ideas he had ever heard.

Lionblaze thought for a moment, "Wait. Aren't we forgetting something?"

Jayfeather shook his head,"No,I don't think so."

Yellowfang couldn't stand their stupidity, "You have a show to put on,you idiots!" she yelled.

"Oh,yeah. . ." said Lionblaze.

"Welcome to the Jayfeather Show: Where Everyone is Stupid!" Jayfeather announced suddenly.

"So,who will be stupid today?" asked Lionblaze.

Jayfeather looked at his very long list of cats that annoy him.

"Brambleclaw." he said.

Lionblaze was surprised,"But Brambleclaw's not stupid."

"Yes, he is."

"How?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes,"Have you heard his new song?"

Lionblaze scratched his head,"Wait,Brambleclaw sings?"

"Yes." said Jayfeather, "Just listen to this."

Then suddenly a radio appeared out of nowhere and started playing loud,annoying music.

" _Oh yeah! My name is Brambleclaw and I'm stupid! I like sports! Yeah, I'm Brambleclaw! OH YEAH! DONUT! YEAH!"_

And then Yellowfang ran up and smashed the radio with her hammer, "I HATE MUSIC!" yelled Yellowfang.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather just stared at her, not knowing that she hated music.

"Um,okay. . ." said Lionblaze awkwardly.

Yellowfang threw her hammer off the stage and went back to the camera,muttering angrily.

"Anyway," said Jayfeather,"Brambleclaw is also stupid because he's famous."

"What?!" said Lionblaze,"Brambleclaw's famous and he didn't tell me?!"

"Yes." Jayfeather said. "That's another reason why he's stupid. He doesn't tell anybody that he's famous,not even Squirrelflight."

"Hmm. . ." said Lionblaze,"But what's he famous for?"

"Well. . ." Jayfeather began.

But then Brambleclaw suddenly came. "I'm famous because I'm Brambleclaw!" he said.

"Yes. I'm sure that's exactly why you're famous." said Jayfeather sarcastically.

"Yep!" said Brambleclaw,not getting Jayfeather's sarcasm."Brambleclaws are always famous!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes,again. "What an idiot."

"Anyways," said Brambleclaw, glancing at his invisible watch,"I have a photo shoot in an hour. BYE GUYS!"

And Brambleclaw dissappeared.

"Wow, Brambleclaw's awesome." said Lionblaze.

"Whatever." said Jayfeather.

"This is a dumb show." said Yellowfang as she shut off the camera.


	5. Episode 4: Mapleshade

"Welcome to the most hated show ever. . ." Jayfeather began to announce.

"The Jayfeather Show!" Lionblaze interrupted happily.

Jayfeather hated it when Lionblaze interrupted him like that.

"Yes. And today's episode is about. . ." Jayfeather said,pausing for dramatic effect.

"Who?" asked Lionblaze impatiently.

"Mapleshade!"

"Okay. And how is Mapleshade stupid and dumb and idiotic?"

"Well,she loves pranking cats for revenge,which is pretty stupid. What does she even want revenge for anyway?"

"Bescause she was dumped by Appledusk." replied Lionblaze, who was painting his claws pink for some reason.

"I'm sure there are other reasons." Jayfeather said,"But speaking of Appledusk, Mapleshade was really stupid to fall in love with him."

"Why? Is he stupid too?" asked Lionblaze.

"Yes. But we'll talk about him in a later episode."

"So,how else is Mapleshade stupid?"

"Well, she hates cupcakes." Jayfeather said. "And overall she's an absolute idiot."

"And she's stupid because when she was young, she used to sing all the time." mewed Lionblaze unexpectedly."That's why they kicked her out of ThunderClan."

"What?" said Jayfeather.

"Yeah,you heard me, they kicked her out 'cause of her annoyingness."

"Okaaaay. . ." Jayfeather said,"well,I guess that makes her stupid too."

"So any other reasons for Mapleshade being stupid?"

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of other reasons for her being an idiot." said Jayfeather, "But that's all the time we have for today."

"See ya next time on the Jayfeather Show!"

Lionblaze and Jayfeather were both very relieved to have finished an episode without any weird interruptions or cats leaving the episode.

But then Mapleshade suddenly appeared in front of the camera and said,"Remember to buy my book, _Mapleshade's Vengeance,_ out on DVD!"

"What?! Books can't be on DVD! That's just stupid!" Jayfeather yelled.

"Yes they can," said Mapleshade,"books are always on DVD. Do you even know what 'DVD' stands for?"

"Well,no. But-" Jayfeather was cut off by Lionblaze.

"What does DVD stand for?" he asked Mapleshade.

"It stands for 'Dumb Video Device'." stated Mapleshade matter-of-factly.

"No, it stands for 'Digital Video Disc'." corrected Yellowfang from behind the camera.

Mapleshade glared at her in anger,"TURN OFF THAT STUPID CAMERA!" she yelled.

Mapleshade charged at the camera and started smashing it with a random chair she found.

"Wow,she's crazy." said Jayfeather.

"I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M LOYAL!" Mapleshade yelled crazily.

And the camera was completely destroyed.


	6. Episode 5: Bluestar

Jayfeather and Lionblaze had to send Yellowfang to buy a new camera after the old one had been obliterated by Mapleshade. They could've got it themselves,but they were the stars of the show and were way too important for work like that.

After Yellowfang came back with the camera, and everything was back in place, it was time to start the show.

"Welcome to episode 5 of The Jayfeather Show!" said Lionblaze.

"Today we will be talking about Bluestar's stupidity." Jayfeather said normally.

"And Bluestar is really stupid. Right,Jayfeather?"

"Yes. She's stupid because she likes taking selfies."

"You mean like this?" said Lionblaze while taking a selfie in his cool sunglasses.

"Yes. Now stop being an idiot." said Jayfeather as he took away Lionblaze's sunglasses.

"My sunglasses!" Lionblaze cried,he really liked his cool sunglasses.

"Oh,grow up." said Yellowfang grumpily.

"Yeah,we have a show to finish." Jayfeather said.

"Fine. But give me back my sunglasses right after this episode." Lionblaze grumbled.

"Okay. So Bluestar's also stupid because she thinks Firestar is the most loyal cat ever."

"Yeah,she thinks he's _super loyal_." Lionblaze said.

"Which he's not."

Then Firestar came running torwards them,"HOW DARE YOU NOT THINK I'M LOYAL?! I'M SUPER LOYAL!" he yelled.

"Oh,we didn't mean to say you're not loyal. We were just acting." lied Jayfeather.

"Okay." said Firestar. "I'll just leave you to do your show."

"Whatever." said Yellowfang while drinking her coffee.

And as soon as Firestar left they began doing their show again.

"And Bluestar's stupid because she's blue!" said Lionblaze.

"What?" Jayfeather said.

"Yep!' said Lionblaze,"She's stupid because she's blue!"

"Um,okay." Jayfeather said,"Anyway, Bluestar is stupid because she likes coffee."

"WHAT?!" said Yellowfang,spitting out her coffee in shock.

Yellowfang was very angry at this,she loved coffee, so they basically called her stupid.

"That's it!" she yelled,"This episode's over!"

And with that she shut the camera off.


	7. Episode 6: Brokenstar

"Oh,yeah! It's the Jayfeather Show" said Lionblaze,who had his cool sunglasses back.

Jayfeather wasn't there so Lionblaze decided to start the show without him.

"Today's episode will be about my awesomeness and Jayfeather's stupidness!"

"Yeah, you're not awesome. And it's stupidity not stupidness." said Yellowfang.

"Yeah,yeah, whatever." Lionblaze said,ignoring her."Now, we shall list the reasons why I'm awesome!"

Lionblaze was about to list 1,000 reasons of why he's awesome until Jayfeather suddenly came,looking very angry.

"Stop right there!" yelled Jayfeather.

Lionblaze stopped,"What? Jayfeather? How did you get here?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes,"Well,after you shut me in the closet,I noticed that you forgot to lock the door,so I just walked out."

"Oh."

"Why are you trying to take over my show?"

"Because it would be more awesome if I did."

"No it wouldn't," said Jayfeather,"let's just get on with this episode."

"Fine. Who's stupidity will we be talking about today?" asked Lionblaze.

"Brokenstar's."

Lionblaze nodded,"Brokenstar's an evil stupidhead."

"Right. One reason why he's stupid is that he used to send kits into battle."

Lionblaze gasped."That's crazy and evil and stupid!"

"Right. Now he's stupid because he loves bananas."

"Really?" Lionblaze asked,thinking that an evil guy like that could never love bananas.

"Yeah, he even has a banana costume." said Jayfeather.

"Cool,and why else is he stupid?"

"He's stupid because he's an idiot."

"AND I'M ALSO A POTATO!" said Brokenstar, randomly appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" Jayfeather and Lionblaze said.

"I LOVE POTATOES! I LOVE BANANAS! I'M A POTATO! I'M A BANANA! DONUT!" Brokenstar sang.

"Okay, this is getting weird." said Yellowfang, as she was about to shut off the camera.

"WAIT!" said Brokenstar,wearing his banana suit,"LET ME TURN OFF THE CAMERA!"

Yellowfang couldn't think of any reasons to say no, so she let him turn the camera off.

"YAY!" said Brokenstar randomly.

And then he clicked off the camera.


	8. Episode 7: Appledusk

"Welcome to episode 7,the Appledusk episode." announced Jayfeather boringly.

"So w-"

Before Lionblaze had a chance to finish what he was saying,Appledusk suddenly appeared.

"The me episode?" Appledusk asked excitedly.

"Yes, the episode where we talk about how stupid you are." Jayfeather replied.

"What?!" said Appledusk,"But I'm not stupid,I'm handsome!"

"Well I'm awesomer than you!" yelled Lionblaze.

"It's more awesome not awesomer." Jayfeather corrected,"And Appledusk said he was handsome not awesome."

"Yes,but I'm awesome too." Appledusk said handsomely.

"NO YOU'RE NOT,I AM!" yelled Lionblaze in rage,he really didn't like Appledusk.

Lionblaze threw himself at Appledusk and the two toms began fighting violently off the stage.

Jayfeather felt like he was the only one who actually tried to do the show.

"Anyways," said Jayfeather,"Appledusk is stupid because he thinks he's handsome."

Jayfeather thought that this would continue on as a normal episode. Until he saw that Yellowfang had the camera pointed at Lionblaze and Appledusk, not at him.

"Yellowfang! What are you doing?!" yelled Jayfeather.

"Oh,this fight is _way_ more interesting than you talking." replied Yellowfang.

Jayfeather turned the camera towards himself.

"Who cares about the stupid fight? It's my show!"

Yellowfang turned the camera back.

"Just watch this fight!" said Yellowfang. "It's awesome!"

Lionblaze had Appledusk pinned to the ground,they were all beaten up. Lionblaze raised his paw above Appledusk's head and yelled,"Now admit I'm awesome or pay the price!"

Appledusk struggled to get free,"I never said you weren't awesome," said Appledusk,"I just think I'm more awesome than you."

"NO! I'M THE AWESOMEST GUY WHO EVER LIVED! YOU MUST DIE!"

And Lionblaze was about to kill Appledusk.

Yellowfang watched in horror.

"Okay,maybe we should stop the show." she said.

"Got it." said Jayfeather.

And he turned off the camera


	9. Episode 8: Silverstream

"Hey everybody and welcome to the Jayfeather Show." said Jayfeather.

"So who will we embarass on live TV today?" asked Lionblaze.

"Well,I _was_ going to let you choose who to talk about,but after you tried to kill Appledusk last week,I decided against it."

"Whatever." said Lionblaze."Who will we be talking about?"

"Meh,probably Silverstream." replied Jayfeather uncaringly.

"You mean,you don't know?!"

"I told you I was going to let you decide who to talk about! So I didn't have anyone planned!" growled Jayfeather.

"Well, I guess we'll just do Silverstream,then."

"Okay. Silverstream is stupid because of her really weird dancing."

"Weird dancing?" said Lionblaze,"I want to see!"

Jayfeather shook his head,"Trust me. You don't."

But then, Silverstream came and started dancing like a weirdo.

"WOOO! WOOOO!" she said weirdly, while wriggling her arms around.

"What the-?" said Lionblaze.

"See what I was talking about?" shouted Jayfeather,"She's a horrible dancer!"

And suddenly, Silverstream stopped.

"Y-you don't like my dancing?" she said,while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Of course I don't like your dancing." replied Jayfeather.

"Yeah,it's terrible." Lionblaze said.

And then Silverstream burst into tears and ran off the stage,never to go on camera again.

"That was weird." said Jayfeather.

"Should we still continue the show?" asked Lionblaze,feeling awkward after they made Silverstream cry.

Jayfeather slapped him,"Of course we should! Silverstream is also stupid because she-"

"Actually I'm going to get some coffee." said Yellowfang, cutting Jayfeather off,"See ya losers later!"

And she ran off,taking the camera with her.


	10. Episode 9: Thistleclaw

"Hello and welcome to the Jayfeather Show." said Lionblaze seriously.

"Today's episode will be about Thistleclaw." Jayfeather said.

Lionblaze nodded,"Yep! And why is Thistleclaw stupid?"

"He's stupid because he likes baking and cooking."

Lionblaze's eyes grew round with disbelief,"But that's not stupid! He's an awesome chef,he even makes waffles for the Waffle Fanclub!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes for the hundredth time,"Whatever. He's also stupid because he likes violence."

Lionblaze looked up at the celing wistfully,"I used to like violence. Ah, those were the good old days."

"Okaaaay." said Jayfeather,"Thistleclaw's also stupid because he's a villain who likes following the rules. What kind of villain does that?!"

"I don't know. But I'm bored." Lionblaze announced while jumping off his chair,"I'm going to play video games!"

Jayfeather ran after him,"No! You can't do that! We have a show to finish!"

Jayfeather dragged him back to the stage.

"What were you thinking?! You can't just leave in the middle of an episode!"

Lionblaze shrugged,"But I was bored. And hungry!"

Yellowfang realized that she was bored and hungry too.

"I know, Lionblaze! Let's all get coffee and donuts at Daisy's Café and Donut Shop!" she said.

"Yay!" shouted Lionblaze.

"NO!" yelled Jayfeather,"We have to finish this episode!"

"Whatever." said Yellowfang,"You can finish it yourself."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that they were abandoning him on his on show!

As Lionblaze and Yellowfang walked out the door, Lionblaze hopped up and down and asked,"While we're out can we also go to Cloudtail's Gumball Candy Shop of Awesomeness?"

Yellowfang sighed,"Why not?"

Once they were gone, Jayfeather turned the camera towards himself and said,"Well now,that the others left,I can't do the show. So I'm sorry,but I have to cut the episode short. I guess you'll see me next time on the Jayfeather Show."

And then he shut the camera off


	11. Episode 10: Goosefeather

"Welcome to the Jayfeather Show." said Jayfeather,waving at the camera.

"Who will be stupid today?" asked Lionblaze awesomely.

"Today's episode will be about Goosefeather." replied Jayfeather.

"Okay, so why is Goosefeather stupid?" asked Lionblaze,who had no idea who Goosefeather was.

"He's stupid because he's crazy. And also he loves bunnies."

"Wow,he sounds like a weirdo."

"Yes. And he's also stupid because he hates pizza."

"WHAT?!" yelled Lionblaze,"How dare he hate the awesomest food ever?!"

"Well,I hate pizza too. And I hate this show." said Yellowfang from behind the camera.

Lionblaze ignored her,"Who does this Goosefeather guy think he is?! Pizza is awesome!"

Lionblaze continued to rant about how awesome pizza was and how lame Goosefeather was.

". . .I mean,doesn't he know how amazing pizza is?"

"Shut up,Lionblaze." said Jayfeather,rolling his eyes.

"Anyways," said Goosefeather,who had drove up in his car,"pizza is not even cool. And you're a lion."

Lionblaze turned towards Goosefeather,"Wait,you think I'm a lion?! THAT IS SO COOL!"

"That's because you are a lion." said Goosefeather,"and your brother's a chicken."

"What did you call me?!" said Jayfeather.

"A chicken. And that camera-cat person is just a camera."

"What?" said Yellowfang.

"Anyways,you guys are all weirdos. I'm going to go get a smoothie." said Goosefeather.

And then suddenly Goosefeather stole the camera and ran off to Goosefeather's Smoothie Hut:We Only Sell Blueberry.


	12. Episode 11: Nightcloud

Fortunately, after Goosefeather had run off with the camera last episode, Yellowfang revealed that she had a unlimited supply of cameras.

"Hello and welcome to episode 11 of the Jayfeather Show. " said Jayfeather.

"So, who will we talk about today?" asked Lionblaze.

"Well, today's episode will be about Nightcloud."

"And why is she stupid?" said Lionblaze, slightly bored of the show.

"She thinks she's a beautiful princess, and loves sparkles." replied Jayfeather.

"I AM SO AWESOMELY AMAZING!" yelled Nightcloud, appearing out of nowhere.

"What?!" said Lionblaze, too shocked to say anything about Nightcloud thinking she was awesome.

'"And I'm, like, cute." said Nightcloud.

"Now you see why she's stupid." said Jayfeather.

But then suddenly Nightcloud looked around, she was very confused.

"Where is Breezie?" she asked.

"Breezie? Who's that?" said Lionblaze.

"BREEZEPELT, DUH!" replied Nightcloud.

Lionblaze began laughing hysterically, thinking 'Breezie' was the funniest nickname ever.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," said Jayfeather. "Breezepelt isn't here."

Nightcloud's eyes widened in surprise.

"This _is_ a tv show, right?" she asked.

"Well, yes." said Jayfeather akwardly.

"THEN WHY ISN'T HE ON IT?! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET HIM ON THE NEXT EPISODE!" Nightcloud yelled.

"But. . ." Jayfeather began.

"NO 'BUTS'! HE MUST BE ON THE NEXT EPISODE!"

"Well, okay. . ." said Jayfeather.

Lionblaze snickered, very happy that they would embarass Breezepelt next week.

"Good! I'm leaving now!" And with that, Nightcloud and all her beautifulness dissappeared in a cloud of sparkly pink smoke.

"Wow, she's crazy." said Lionblaze.

"And you're stupid." said Yellowfang.

And then she turned off the camera.


	13. Episode 12: Breezepelt

"Hello and welcome to the 'Breezie' episode of the Jayfeather Show!" said Lionblaze.

Jayfeather sighed, "And I guess we all know who we'll talk about today."

Lionblaze nodded happily, "Yep! And why is Breezepelt stupid?"

"He's stupid because he's annoying and once he tried to kill me, and also, he likes rainbows."

"Hmmm, are there any other reasons?" asked Lionblaze.

"Once he stole all the cookies. . ." said Jayfeather, "and he secretly loves being called 'Breezie'."

And then suddenly Breezepelt appeared, "NO I DON'T!" he yellled.

Lionblaze began to laugh, "Hey look, Jayfeather, it's Breezie!"

Breezepelt growled at the use of his 'adorable' nickname.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Breezepelt in annoyance.

"Lol, I'll never stop!" laughed Lionblaze, who really thought 'Breezie' was way too funny.

"Oh yeah! Well, what if you had a stupid nickname!" said Breezepelt.

And then Leafpool came out of nowhere!

"He does! Hi Lion-Sweetie!" she said.

Jayfeather facepawed, "Idiots. . ." he grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that Jay-Jay!" said Leafpool.

"But you're all being idiots!" yelled Jayfeather.

"Well, I'm not being an idiot!" said Crowfeather, who had randomly appeared.

By now, Jayfeather had no idea what was going on.

 _What is this, some sort of family reunion?!_ he thought.

"I like nachos!" said Breezepelt randomly.

 _And yet another reason for his stupidity. . ._ thought Jayfeather.

"I like nachos too!" said Crowfeather.

"So do I!" said Nightcloud, who had came to see her son on TV.

"LET'S HAVE A NACHO PARTY!" shouted Lionblaze.

And the all ran out to Shredtail's Nacho Stand.

Well, except for Jayfeather, who stayed behind.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Yellowfang shrugged, "I don't really care idiot."

And she turned off the camera.


	14. Episode 13: Cloudtail

"Welcome to the most amazing show in the history of the universe-" Lionblaze began.

"More like the most annoying show in the history of the universe. . ." muttered a no-grumpier-than-usual Yellowfang.

Lionblaze jumped in surprise.

"Who said that?!"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes, "It was me, idiot."

"Phew," said Lionblaze, "I thought it was a ghost."

"Anyway," Jayfeather meowed, "Welcome to the Jayfeather Show."

"Where we talk about my awesomeness!" said Lionblaze, waving in front of the camera.

Jayfeather shoved him out of the way, "No, we never have and never talk about how awesome you are."

"Why not?" asked Lionblaze.

"Because it's stupid." answered Jayfeather. "Anyway, today we'll be talking about Cloudtail."

Lionblaze gasped. "NO! We can't do that!"

"Why can't we?" asked an annoyed Jayfeather.

Lionblaze suddenly got out a HUGE rulebook entitled 'The Rules Of Waffles-Book 1'.

"Because he's part of the Waffle Fanclub!" Lionblaze said. "And it specifically states in the official Waffle Fanclub Rules that we are never EVER allowed to call each other stupid."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm the one calling him stupid then." said Jayfeather.

Lionblaze thought about this for a second.

"I guess that makes sense." said Lionblaze.

"Good. Now let's get on with the show."

And just as Lionblaze was about to ask why Cloudtail was stupid Cloudtail appeared.

"LIONBLAZE!" gasped Cloudtail, "How could you betray the Waffle Fanclub?!"

"He forced me to do it!" said Lionblaze, pointing at Jayfeather.

Cloudtail shook his head, "I can't believe you did this."

"Yeah," said Graystripe, who randomly appeared, "we might have to kick you out of the Fanclub."

"Aren't you guys being a little dramatic?" said Jayfeather.

But of course, everyone ignored him.

"YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE WAFFLE CODE!" yelled Blackstar, who had also randomly appeared.

"No, I didn't mean to!" said Lionblaze.

"It's too late now." said Graystripe. "But we'll give you on more chance."

And with that the Waffle Fanclub (except for Lionblaze) dissappeared.

"That was weird." said Jayfeather. "Anyway, Cloudtail is stupid because he ate everything from my refrigerator."

Lionblaze looked at his paws awkwardly, "Um, Jayfeather. . ."

"What?"

"I actually did that too." admitted Lionblaze. "It was both of us."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah." said Lionblaze.

"Yellowfang, turn off the camera, I need a break from this stupidity." said Jayfeather.

"Me too, idiot."

And she turned of the camera.


End file.
